Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a pipet tip that fits on a pipettor for the dispensing of a fluid, and more particularly concerns a pipet tip having reference scale markings. The present invention still more particularly concerns a relationship between (i) locations at which reference scale markings are placed on the exterior of a pipet tip and (ii) a construction of the interior reservoir of the pipet tip.